ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Ace Montgomery
William "Bill" Jeffrey Montgomery, Jr. (born July 4, 1976), better known by his ring name Ace Montgomery, is an American professional wrestling commentator, manager, occasional wrestler, entrepreneur, financial adviser, and political socialite currently signed with Global Wrestling Association. He is known for his previous stints in wrestling with World Elite Wrestling and Empire Wrestling, Montgomery is also recognized as a savvy businessman, being the founder and owner of NASCAR team Ace Motorsports. He is also the minority owner of his father's oiling company, Montgomery Oil. Early life Montgomery was born in Tyler, Texas as the only son to William Sr. and Loretta Montgomery (née Cooper). His mother was a school teacher and a high school principal while his father has owned an oil business named Montgomery Oil since 1981. Montgomery is the nephew of Margret Richards. Montgomery attended John Tyler High School where he lettered in football. He then attended Brookhaven College before transferring to Texas Christian University where Montgomery majored in business and political science. As an undergraduate student in 2000, Montgomery spent his time helping the presidential campaign of George W. Bush throughout the northeast portion of Texas. Four years later, he was successful in aiding Bush's reelection campaign as president of the United States in 2004. Wrestling career Empire Wrestling (2011) On August 1, Montgomery became one of two financial lenders of Empire Wrestling, owned by Benjamin Jameson. During the promotion's first pay-per-view event, Ace was involved in a backstage segment where he made Jameson, the guest referee for a match to name the company's first world champion, drive to the hospital as a ruse; unfortunately, this would be Montgomery's first and only wrestling-based appearance before the company ended its operations a week later. World Elite Wrestling (2011–2012) On December 6, Montgomery signed a contract with World Elite Wrestling to wrestle as a full-time member of the promotion's roster. As of January 3, he won the first two matches of his career on Burnout before winning his first televised match on Animosity a week later against Eric James and Evan Epic. In the ensuing weeks, Montgomery developed an unspecified relationship with fellow wrestler and WEW Starlet Emily Martin. At the Winter Warzone pay-per-view event, Montgomery interfered in a three-way match involving Martin, helping her become the promotion's inaugural TV Champion on January 22. Following the match, Montgomery stated through the company's website that he will officially be taking over Martin's career as her manager. After a successful run as Martin's manager during the ensuing weeks, Montgomery abruptly quit after Martin's title loss against CM Punk at the Countdown to Demise pay-per-view show in February. Global Wrestling Association (2012–present) Montgomery made his debut in Global Wrestling Association as the final entrant of an over-the-top-rope battle royal at Genesis to determine the company's inaugural titleholder of the GWA Championship. Avoiding elimination, Montgomery was declared the winner having eliminated fan favorite Zyther and was thus named the first-ever GWA Champion. As the top champion in the promotion, Montgomery bullied and weaseled his way into keeping the GWA Championship in his possession as often as possible while professing himself as "the apex aristocrat" of GWA and all of professional wrestling. Montgomery successfully defended his title against various opponents including Zyther in a Steel Cage match at Full Throttle. After facing various contenders where Montgomery successfully defended his title, he was confronted by Slash, who had won a battle royal determining the number one contender for the GWA Championship. Montgomery, who stated that the company did not have a sufficient amount of talent to vie for the GWA Championship, ignited a feud between the two. In the ensuing events, Montgomery patronized Slash for how he presented himself whilst coming from a wealthy family. On the other side of the spectrum, Slash argued about Montgomery reigning his tyranny over GWA and that someone needed to take Montgomery "off of his throne". The two went onto facing each other in tag team matches until they finally met each other in a one-on-one bout at Road to Glory where Montgomery, now accompanied by Frank Richards won due interference from Richards when the referee was distracted by Montgomery. With Slash, GWA management, and many fans being displeased of Montgomery's actions, the GWA Champion was forced into a rematch at December to Remember where both Montgomery and Slash were placed in a Last Man Standing match. However, the title match resulted in a draw as both competitors could not break off a ten-count after Slash sent Montgomery and himself through the stage when standing on the entrance scaffolding twenty-feet atop the floor. Keeping the title after defeating Slash for the second straight time, Montgomery went as far as to bribe the entire company to keeping him away from Slash and even having his manager's son, Maxwell, aide Montgomery during his matches when needed. However, after difficulty in determining the primary contender for the GWA Championship, Montgomery successfully petitioned Maxwell as one of the contenders for the GWA Championship as an underhanded tactic for Montgomery to keep his title. Ultimately, Montgomery defended the title in a four-way non-elimination match at Inception against Richards, Slash, and Zyther but won with the help of an unnamed assailant. The week after on ShockWave, Montgomery introduced the anonymous man as Maniac Max, who Montgomery named him as an insurance policy in order to continue his reign as champion. Meanwhile, Montgomery forged an alliance called The Enterprise, which consisted of Montgomery as its leader, Max as the group's hired muscle and Montgomery's personal bodyguard, Maxwell Richards as their prized potential champion, and Frank Richards as his son's manager and the stable's part-time wrestler. The trio of Montgomery, Max, and Richards faced the team of Slash, Zyther, and Taylor Matthews at Chaos in a Cage in which the Enterprise won due to Frank's involvement. A month later, Montgomery defended the GWA Championship against Slash at March Madness. Heading into the pay-per-view event, the two agreed that the bout would be Slash's final opportunity to face Montgomery for the GWA Championship. In exchange for this particular stipulation, Montgomery reluctantly agreed that no member of Enterprise would be ringside during the bout. Ultimately, even with the presence of Maniac Max and Frank Richards standing atop the entrance stage, Montgomery lost the match and the GWA Championship to Slash in a highly-acclaimed forty-minute match. Personal life Montogmery resides in Palm Beach, Florida. Currently single, Montgomery has kept a low profile of his dating life while romantically linked with model Simone Valez, actress Cristiane Frances, and country singer Ruby Lucy. An avid fan of stock car racing from an early age, Montgomery utilized residual funds originally invested in his father's oil business, along with other financial aides from capitalizing ventures, into creating his own racing team named Ace Motorsports in 2009, competing in the Whelen All-American Series. In November 2011, Montgomery attempted to enter his automotive franchise into NASCAR's highest level of competition, the Sprint Cup Series. Montgomery's attempt, however, failed and looks to bid an entrance for the 2013 race season. Also known to be a charitable man, Montgomery has spent well over $15 million to various charities and foundations across the country as of 2012. In 2008, he created and funded the Ace of Life Foundation, a nonprofit organization whose mission is to provide benefits for disabled people, from the elderly to the children. Montgomery has donated over $5 million of his own money into the charity. Also, an advocate to wounded soldiers, Montgomery has also donated over $5 million to organizations who help debilitated servicemen and women by reorganizing their lives through specialized programs. A known supporter of the republican party, Montgomery spent time helping Rick Perry and his campaign bid to represent the GOP for the nation's presidency in 2011. Montgomery then pulled out of his duties, however, in order to focus on an in-ring wrestling career. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Ace Breaker'' (Running lariat) **''AMS'' / Ace Montgomery Sleeper (Cobra clutch or sleeper hold) *'Signature moves' **Arm wrench cutter **Bearhug **Big boot **Cradle piledriver **''East Texas Powerbomb'' (Gutwrench powerbomb) **Eye poke **Fist drop **''Fort Worth Postage Stamp'' (Running knee lift followed by a neckbreaker slam) **Low blow **Russian legsweep **''Saddle Toss'' (Pumphandle fallaway toss) **Sidewalk slam **Snake eyes **Standing spinebuster **Turnbuckle shoulder thrusts *'Wrestlers managed' **Emily Martin *'Nicknames' **'"The All-American Aristocrat"' **'"The Apex Aristocrat"' **'"God's Gift to Professional Wrestling"' **"The Multimillion Dollar Manager" **'"The Multimillion Dollar Monarch"' *'Entrance themes' **"Deep in the Heart of Texas" by Bing Crosby (2011) **'"The Stars and Stripes Forever"' by John Philip Sousa (2011–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Global Wrestling Association' ** GWA Championship (1 time) External links Category:1976 births Category:American characters Category:American wrestlers Category:Business owners Category:Businessmen Category:Characters Category:Characters from Texas Category:Commentators Category:Empire Wrestling alumni Category:Former politicians Category:Living people Category:Male characters Category:Male wrestlers Category:Managers Category:Millionaires Category:World Elite Wrestling alumni Category:World champions Category:Wrestlers Category:Wrestlers from Texas